


Five Stories Tim Fell Into And One He Chose For Himself [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, DCU (Comics), Doctor Who, Full Metal Panic, Iron Man (Movies), Smallville, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Five Stories Tim Fell Into And One He Chose For Himself" by galaxysoup.</p>
<p>"Because Tim Drake would be a superhero fanboy in any universe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stories Tim Fell Into And One He Chose For Himself [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/gifts), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Stories Tim Fell Into And One He Chose For Himself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362882) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



Length: 16:30  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/five%20stories%20tim%20fell%20into%20and%20one%20he%20chose%20himself.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! For reena_jenkins, because of her copious Tim feels. Thanks to galaxysoup for giving me permission to make this into a podfic!


End file.
